Acting
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Summary: Sekolah akting dadakan diadakan oleh Nijimura, alhasil dia dapat semprotan dari kalangan manusia yang memang dalam dirinya gak ada bakat akting."—Makanya belajar woi !" - "Bangsat, diem lu nyong entar gue cium lu !" "Cium aja nih—nih-!"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sekolah akting dadakan diadakan oleh Nijimura, alhasil dia dapat semprotan dari kalangan manusia yang memang dalam dirinya gak ada bakat akting.

"—Makanya belajar woi !"

"Bangsat, diem lu nyong entar gue cium lu !"

"Cium aja nih—nih-!"

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Siang yang panas, tanpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat. Nijimura Shuuzo, sesosok mahkluk tampan yang bibirnya selalu sampai duluan saat memasuki ruangan Gym sekarang nampak termenung menatap langit-langit. Sayangnya tak ada bulu burung biru yang jatuh dari langit seperti pada ilustrasi sebuah ost opening favorit Nijimura dari anime ninja disebelah.

Entah kenapa dia sekarang merasa bosan, padahal dilapangan bunyi derap kaki, dentuman bola basket dan riuh para pemain sangat menggoda untuk di mainkan. "Haah—hari-hari selalu begini, kelas, latihan, strategi, lulus juga masih lama. " Nijimura menghela nafas. "Dan yang terakhir adalah yang pekerjaan yang paling menyusahkan."

"Apa itu Nijimura-san?"

Mata Nijimura terbelalak.

"Ku-kuroko!" Tangan kanannya memegang dada nya menyusaikan jantung yang berpacu cepat tiba-tiba.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu.." Sambung Kuroko. "Tidak apa." Nijimura mengubah posisi duduknya, wajah sok cool nya tetap terpatri.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ada disini Kuroko? Bukankah tadi kalian sudah kuberikan porsi tiga kali lipat." Kuroko diam sesaat, jika ingat apa yang barusan dialaminya dari porsi latihan itu membuat Kuroko yang sudah lemas tambah lemas. "Aku baru saja siuman dan ingin ijin keluar sebentar, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan mu tadi aku jadi penasaran." Jawabnya.

"Oh.. itu ya, yaa.. apalagi selain nyariin tuh anak lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan. Itu menyita sebagian energiku Kuroko." Satu kaleng minuman dingin ia lemparkan ke Kuroko lalu disambit bocah biru itu.

"Maksudmu Haizaki-kun?" Jempol mungil itu menarik pembuka kaleng, dan terdengar ledakan soda setelahnya.

Ppsstt! Buurrrrr!

Muka Kuroko terkena semprotan soda dengan elitnya berbanding dengan Nijimura yang sekarang jungkir balik nahan ketawa. "Ma-maaf bukan maksudku ingin mengerjaimu, tapi aku baru ingat tadi Momoi berlari kemari sambil membawa itu. mu-mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru jadi kaleng itu terguncang." – Alasan modus biar Kuroko gak ngambek.

"Tetsuya.. Kenapa wajahmu basah begitu? Dan air apa ini" Akashi tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kuroko, raut wajahnya memberi kesan curiga pada cairan putih berbuih dan lengket sebagian wajah Kuroko. Ia menoleh ke Nijimura sesaat lalu mengelap wajah baby blue itu dengan handuknya. Nijimura pura-pura gak liat Akashi dan menatap polos ke Kuroko. " Tadi dia kecipratan soda kaleng."

Ting!

Melihat adegan Akakuro tiba-tiba Nijimura punya ide jahil.

"Akashi, panggil semuanya kemari!"

Dimenit-menit kemudian..

"Hah?" Aomine nganggap lebar antara gak ngerti sama gak nyambung(?).

"Hore, aku jago kalau soal akting." Kise loncat-loncat riang.

"Kraus..kraus.. asal ada akting makan nya aku mau."

"Heh kau bilang apa? Ber-akting? Apa baut diotakmu sudah lepas bibir monyong!"

"Aku senpai mu Haizaki, panggil aku dengan benar. Sudah tahui tidak bisa, makanya sekarang kita belajar woi!" Nijimura tak mau kalah.

"Bangsat, diem lu nyong entar gue cium lu !" Sebal Haizaki.

"Cium aja nih—nih-!" Nijimura memonyong-monyongin beneran mulutnya ke Haizaki, membuat Haizaki langsung keki dan melayang kan tinjuannya. Nijimura baru saja ingin menangkis tapi langsung keduluan sama Kise yang menahan tangan Haizaki. Kise sengaja memberi tatapan sok mesra dengan mata sayu dan tatapan ramahnya pada Haizaki, "Ini sekolah Shougo-kun, hentikan sesaat kebiasaanmu itu." Satu senyuman charming diberikan, membuat Haizaki jijik dan langsung mendorong kasar Kise menjauh. Jarak Kise yang terlalu dekat membuat Haizaki sedikit doki-doki.

 _Cih.._ ! Nijimura benci pemandangan itu. Kokoro nya terasa menyut-menyut bukan laper bukan juga terkena sakit maag melainkan rasa cemburu. Haizaki memang bukan milik Kise atau siapapun, hanya saja dia yang notabenya sudah menyimpan sebuah perasaan terpendam yang bersifat menyimpang sejak lama tak bisa menerima jika pujaan hatinya luluh oleh orang lain. Bahkan tadi dapat ia lihat jika pipi Haizaki sedikit merona saat wajah Kise berada didekatnya.

"Ano.. apa kita akan mengajak Momoi-san?"

"Dia sedang sibuk ke mall Tetsuya." Sela Akashi, ponsel Kuroko yang baru saja ingin digunakan untuk menelpon Momoi disita nya.

"Kembalikan Akashi-kun! Lagipula darimana kau tahu dia ke mall?" –Uppss.. Kuroko terkena api cemburu.

"Karena aku tahu segalanya Tetsuya."

 _Jangan percaya Kuroko !_ Pekik para kisedai lain dalam hati.

"A-aku tidak pandai akting nodayo, tapi jika semuanya bersikeras aku akan ikut."

 _Yang antusias disini Cuma Kise seorang mister tsundere!_

Situasi kembali semula,

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah setuju, sekarang aku akan meminta kalian untuk belajar berekspresi seperti dahulu.." Nijimura mengeluarkan cangkir yang diatasnya sudah tertutup kertas yang diikat dengan karet dan dibolong tengahnya. Tunggu—dia dapet dariman tuh cangkir arisan!

"Didalam cangkir ini sudah tersedia berbagai ekspresi yang aku buat, isinya ada 12 ekspresi. Kita akan mendemonstrasikan nya satu-persatu."

"Apa itu memang perlu dilakukan Shuuzo-san?" Sahut Akashi.

"Biar jadi kejutan." Sangkal Nijimura, diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Tunggu, kita disini Cuma berdelapan, dan bagaimana kau bisa menentukan kalau ekspresi kami sudah tepat atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau punya bakat akting sebelumnya Nijimura-san. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menyinggungmu nanodayo." Midorima angkat suara.

"He..he.. karena itulah, aku sudah memanggil seorang juri yang tepat kemari. Dia adalah seorang guru dibidang akting, aku juga sangat yakin dengan keahliannya."

 _Sialan, orang ini benar-benar niat._ Batin Haizaki, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar Gym dengan santainya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur Haizaki!" Nijimura langsung ngibrit ngejer Haizaki lalu memiting leher bocah itu, tentu saja Haizaki berontak dengan sumpah serapah nya.

"Uaaghh! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku tidak ingin ikutan ide konyol mu ini!" Haizaki mencoba menyikut perut Nijimura namun pergerakannya keburu dibaca hingga Nijimura berhasil menangkap tangannya lalu memitingnya kebelakang. Dengan satu kali hantaman Haizaki mencium kasar lantai. "Kau juga anggota tim Teiko, jadi kau harus ikut!" Ucap Nijimura garang.

Haizaki mendecih.

Habatai itara.. modoranai itto itte.. mezashita no wa... aoi-

"Moshi..moshi."

"Ah ya Kagami.."

" Iya benar. Ah, tidak-tidak kok.. "

"Iya Cuma sebentar.. mau ya.. mau ya.. " Nijimura dengan nada manja,

"Itu dia lagi teleponan sama siapa, kok bisa sampe OOC gitu?" Bisik Kise pada Aomine.

"Mana gue tahu, gue bukan tukang operatornya." Jawab Aomine males, ia tiduran di bench.

"Ano.. Kurokocchi.."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kise-kun." Balas datar Kuroko.

 _Aku belum nanya Kurokocchi!_ Kise nangis buaya.

"Iya kalau bisa cepat ya, aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal." Nijimura senyum-senyum.

"Ehh.. enggak kok aku gak bakal minta balikan lagi, suer deh.." Nijimura memberi tadi piss menghadap ponselnya.

"Bukankah ponselnya buka tipe face to face ya? Apa mungkin otak Nijichin sudah benar-benar rusak.. kraus..krauss.."

"Entahlah." Jawab Akashi yang kebetulan berdiri disamping si titan.

"Iya, Jelavic-san sebentar lagi datang"

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang lebih cempreng menyahut dari sana. "Benarkah?" Ujar pemilik suara itu dengan senang. "Iya benar kok Takao-chan." Jawab Nijimura.

Sedangkan para kisedai kembali bisik-bisik

"Kok mesra banget sih panggilannya, apa mungkin itu pacarnya Nijimura-san?"Bisik Kise pada Midorima, dia gak mau nanya ama Aomine lagi.

"Tidak tahu nanodayo, tadi dia juga bilang balikan. Mungkin saja itu mantannya." Balas si megane tsundere.

"Oooh.."

"Akachin, aku ingin ke loker sebentar. Makanan ku habis." Murasakibara menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentang yang sudah kosong pada Akashi. Akashi mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut Murasakibara-kun, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Kuroko menyusul Murasakibara, Akashi mencegatnya. "Aku juga ikut Tetsuya." Ujarnya.

"Akashi-kun ingin buang air kecil juga?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin melihatmu buang air kecil Tetsuya."

 _HENTAI! DASAR OTAK HENTAI!_ Kise greget dengernya, pengen banget dia ikut juga. Midorima pun pengen ikutan, buat jaga-jaga biar Kuroko gak diapa-apain Akashi katanya. Tapi keduanya gagal memenuhi hasratnya saat Akashi memberi deathglare pada mereka.

 _Hati-hati Kurokocchi/nodayo_

Kise melambai-lambai tak rela seaakan baru saja kehilangan anak tersayangnya pergi ke negeri yang nun jauh disana.

Pada detik-detik kemudian tanpa mereka sadari, Nijimura sudah kembali bergabung bersama mereka dengan Haizaki yang digeret paksa. Muka nya tampak sebal dan tangannya selalu terkepal siap untuk membalas Nijimura.

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaaaa!" Pekik seorang wanita dari depan pintu Gym.

"Huaaaa... oppainya besar!" Mata Aomine langsung melek seketika ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari kearah mereka, baju seragam dan rok mini yang dipakai gadis itu membuatnya tampak sexy. Dada nya yang besar terlihat bergoyang-goyang saat ia berlari. Aomine mimisan seketika.

"Menjijikan nodayo." Hina Midorima pada Aomine yang sudah ileran plus mimisan liat kakak-kakak bohay.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat, kedua tangannya membentang lebar dan terlihat belahan dada besarnya menggunung ingin keluar dari baju.

 _Pluk!_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Kise

 _Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Aomine, Midorima dan Haizaki ikutan terkejut.

"U-ugh sakit! K-kau sedang apa kemari, Irina-san? " Kise tercekit karena dipeluk erat.

"Kenapa? Kau belum tahu ya, aku diminta pelatihmu kemari."

"Jangan membuat anak SMP ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak Jelavic-san." Sindir Nijimura. Irina melepas pelukannya pada Kise.

"Mou, aku kan hanya kangen pada keponakanku yang tampan Nijimura-kun." Irina pura-pura ngambek, Aomine langsung menggeret Kise menjauh. "Hei, dia pacarmu?" Bisik nya.

"Bukan, dia kakak keponakanku Aominecchi. Kenapa? Kau suka lihat dada nya ya?" Sindir Kise, wajah Aomine merona.

"Bu-bukan begitu bodoh! Hanya saja dia cantik seperti bule saja!" Aomine memberi jitakan pada Kise. "Itta—uh dia memang berasal dari Amerika , dasar Aominecchi baka!" Rengek Kise.

"Wah, kenalin dong padaku." Ujar Aomine kemudian. Kise tiba-tiba memberi tatapan meremehkan—"Kenalin? Mana mungkin dia suka dengan Aho sepertimu.. Ha..ha..ha.."

"Sialan kau kise!" Aomine memiting leher Kise. "Agh.. itta—tolong aku mau di bdsm aghh—" Kise menyeloteh gak jelas, gak ada yang peduli juga ama mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa sudah bisa kita mulai kelasnya?" Tanya Irina.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, aku masih menunggu yang lainnya kemari." Nijmura menatap pintu Gym, membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Menunggu siapa senpai?" Sahut Kise.

"Para bidadara... " Jawab Nijimura enteng.

"Bi-bidadara? " Aomine ikut menyahut. "Iya, sudah kalian mandi saja dulu sana. Tubuh kalian bau keringat." Ketus Nijimura. Kise dan Aomine berkerut kening, sementara Midorima langsung cabut darisana. Perasaannya bilang ada hal yang bagus menantinya, tapi berbarengan dari itu dia agak merinding dan teringat seseorang.

"Oi Kise, Aomine! Sampai kapan pacaran disitu?"

"Woi seharusnya aku yang nanya sampai kapan kau akan melepaskan pitinganmu ini baka! Aku sudah sesak dan baumu juga bau keringat!" yang dari tadi nyempel diketek Nijimura bersuara, sepertinya tadi terlalu lemas karena muka udah bonyok.

"Eh siapa dia Nijimura-san?" Irina memperhatikan wajah Haizaki dari dekat, membuat wajah bocah itu sedikit memerah karena ia dapat melihat dada Irina dari sana.

"Oh.. namanya Haizaki shougo, dia mungkin agak susah diatur nanti. Tapi tenang saja, aku yang akan mengaturnya.." Jawab Nijimura kemudian melepas pitingannya.

"Ukh.." Haizaki pergi. "Hei kau mau kabur lagi?" Panggil Nijimura.

"Aku mau mandi bodoh, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang.." Haizaki menjawab keki lalu pergi menyusul yang lain. Nijimura hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap punggung itu pergi menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sindir Irina. Nijimura langsung salah tingkah.

"Hehe.. mata seorang fujoshi tidak pernah salah ya.." Nijimura menggaruk leher belakangnnya. "Haah seharusnya kau bergerak cepat, dia cukup manis. Mungkin banyak yang mengincarnya selain kau." Irina duduk dibench, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya. "Lagipula kenapa kau berbohong pada mereka? Apa yang kau rencanakan Nijmura?" Mata lentik gadis itu melirik sedikit Nijimura yang masih terpaku menatap Haizaki.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. "

Pintu Gym dibuka,

"Permisi, ada orang?" Sahut seseorang bersurai gradasi merah disana.

"Ah tamu ku sudah datang, kemarilah Kagami.." Nijimura menyambut, dan menghampiri mereka. Pria yang dipanggil Kagami tadi masuk diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Ah Konnichiwa Nijimura-san.." Sahut yang berambut hitam model gagak dengan wajah ceria.

"Doumo.. " Seorang gad—pria berponi yang menutupi sebelah matanya ikut menyahut.

"Oh lama tidak bertemu Nijimura.." Sahut yang satu lagi dengan paras sedikit lebih dewasa dari semuanya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang Kagami, Takao, Himuro dan Kasamatsu-san." Sambut Nijimura.

TBC

MIND TO REVIEW?

Mau dilanjut atau engga reader sekalian?


	2. Iklan

WARNING: CERITA BAGIAN INI HANYA LAH BAGIAN IKLAN DALAM CERITA, BUKAN LANJUTAN CERITA DAN AKAN TAMPIL DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA ^_^

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai biru berparas cantik nan imut sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya dibangku teras rumah. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan laki-laki lain didepannya yang bersurai merah sedang asik menggunting bungkus snack coklat dengan gunting merahnya lalu memakannya langsung. Wajah lelaki surai biru itu langsung menjadi sedih.

"Akashi-kun, kita udahan aja ya." Ketus si biru dengan tiba-tiba, membuat si merah membelalakan matanya.

"Loh kenapa?" Jawab si merah tak terima.

"Akashi-kun sukanya bang-bang langsung, tapi papa sukanya bang-bang dingin. " Jeda sesaat dengan wajah Akashi terpampang melongo dengan iler menetes dari mulutnya. Dari dalam rumah terlihat ayah si biru sedang mengambil bang-bang di frezer lalu langsung mengunyah beserta bungkusnya.

"MAAFIN AKUUUU!" Si biru bernama Kuroko itu langsung saja lari dari sana dengan beruraian airmata meninggalkan Akashi yang terdiam dengan tangan terjulur. Pria bersurai merah itu gagal menahan kekasihnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian dengan suara serak bin cempreng Kise bernyanyi..

 _Pantaskah kita berpisah meski sama-sama suka bang-bang..._

Iklan diatas hanyalah karya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika mengandung kesamaan atau sara.


	3. Chapter 2

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

"Oi Akashi! Apa kau dan Tetsu masih lama didalam? Aku juga mau mandi baka!" Aomine mengetuk-ngetuk kasar pintu kamar mandi Gym mereka.

Pasalnya disana Cuma ada empat kamar mandi, satu dipakai Murasakibara yang maksa pengen duluan kalau ngga, dia mau ngeremukin badan Aomine, pas mau masuk yang kedua dengan jurus zone nya Kise menyerobot masuk duluan alhasil Aomine cengo sesaat, saat mau buka pintu yang ketiga malah gak bisa. Kenapa? Soalnya pintu itu udah dikunci Midorima yang udah masuk duluan kesana, entah kapan dia masuknya ngga ada yang sadar. Mungkin Midorima sudah menguasai jurus nya Kuroko lalu pintu terakhir terpaksa ia ikhlaskan karena Akashi Seijuuro sudah menodong kan gunting padanya, lalu Kuroko? Tentu aja dia mandi bersama digeret Akashi xD.

Alhasil Aomine sendirian diluar, mau mandi tempat lain takutnya dia telat dan bakal dikasih hukumanl lagi sama pelatih nya, netep disana mondar-mandir ngetukin pintu kamar mandi yang lagi ada orangnya juga hasilnya sama aja dia bakal telat. Aduhh Aomine gak kuat mak, bawa Aomine kerawa-rawa.

Menyerah, Aomine terpaksa mandi di toilet. Bermodal kan sabun cuci tangan , ia masuk berdiri didepan toilet khusus laki-laki. Mengidupkan air pembersih dan menadahkannya dalam ember yang dicurinya sewaktu lewat diruang perabotan. Mandi pengennya mandi ayam aja tapi yang pasti Aomine mementingkan ketek dan bagian anu nya itu untuk tetap wangi agar cewek-cewek tetap nempel padanya. Meskipun itu gak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Aomine lagi asik-asiknya mendendangkan lagu Sakitnya tuh disini sambil gosok-gosok ketek kanan kiri, Aomine samar-samar mendengar percakapan antar lelaki diluar toilet.

"Karma-kun tunggu diluar saja, aku Cuma mau pipis kok.."

 _Gawat ada orang!_

Aomine langsung membilas dirinya namun sayang tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka, ia bahkan belum sempat mengambil handuknya ia mendengar teriakan seseorang

"Kyaaaaaa ADA ORANG MESUM!" Teriak Nagisa dengan tidak elitnya, Aomine terdiam gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cahaya kilat menerpa Aomine.

"A-apa.." Aomine tidak loading sejenak, namun ia baru sadar saat mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup banyak mengarah ketoilet.

"Wah paman mesum ngapain telanjang ditoilet gini? Baru mandi ya?" Tebak Karma yang udah muncul aja disamping Nagisa, tangan kirinya memeluk Nagisa sementara tangan kanannya menyimpan kamera. Seringai jahil terpatri diwajahnya.

"A-apaa aku tidak.." Aomine mencomot handuk lalu melilit kannya asal dipinggangnya, ia langsung pergi dari sana.

"Loh paman mau kemana, diluar itu banyak—ups mereka sudah datang ya.." Ujar Karma, ia tersenyum geli saat melihat Aomine terpaku melihat orang asing disana. "Hoi kau orang mesumnya ya!" Tunjuk Kagami.

"Bu-bukan aku bukan..." Aomine menyilang-nyilangkan tangannya, ia tak bisa berkutik saat Nijimura ikut datang.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara berat nan gentle menyeruak dibalik tubuh Aomine. Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima datang menghampirinya dengan balutan jaket Teiko yang rapi.

"Aominecchi kenapa kau telanjang begitu –ssu?"

"T-tunggu aku tidak—"

"Kakak!" Nagisa langsung meluk Kuroko saat melihat sosok kakaknya tersebut. Melihat ekspresi ketakutan sang adik, raut wajah Kuroko mengkerut dan menatap tajam Aomine.

"Tunggu dulu Tetsu, ini tidak seperti—"

"Kau mencoba merape adik Kuroko nodayo." Ketus Midorima.

"Oi Midorima ja—"

"Ihh Mine-chin mesum.. kraus..kraus.."

"Kau tidak usah ikutan Mura—"

"Aomine!" Suara berat nan garang dari abang Nijimura membahana diruangan itu, membuat Aomine jadi frustasi karena dia tak diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

BRUK!

Semua terdiam.

Aomine pingsan dengan mata muter-muter dan mulut berbusa.

Aomine pun digotong ke petugas kebersihan terdekat, dengan terpaksa mereka membawa Aomine yang sepertiga telanjang itu kekamar ganti pakaian lalu membaringkannya disana sendirian, sedangkan makhluk lainnya sudah pergi bersama kembali kelapangan.

Mereka kembali bertemu Irina kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara yang belom tahu.

"Dia siapa niji-chin? Oppainya besar sekali." Tanya polos Murasakibara, membuat wajah Irina memerah malu. "Kenapa kau harus melihat ku pada bagian itu saja hah!" Bentaknya.

"Oh dia yang akan menilai kalian. Nama nya Irina Jelavic—" sebelum Nijimua melanjutkan suara seseorang menyahut dari belakangnya.

"Oh bitch-sensei rupanya.."

Panggilan itu membuat panas telinga si gadis pirang. "Sialan! Darimana kau tahu panggilan itu!" Gertaknya sambil menodongkan pisau BB. Dihadapannya muncullah seorang pria berambut merah dan cukup pendek dari yang lainnya. Pria itu menginggatkannya pada seseorang dari muridnya. "Akabane!"

Yang dipanggil langsung muncul dari punggung pria tadi, namun sosok itu lebih pendek lagi dari nya. "Loh kau punya kembaran?" Irina kaget dan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Oh kau salah Bitch-sensei, tapi dia ini kakakku." Karma menepuk-nepuk pundak Akashi, membuat pemuda itu jengkel. "Jangan kurang ajar Karma," Sahut Akashi.

"Tapi kau juga memanggilnya Bitch-sensei tadi.." Karma menyeringai.

"Itu karena aku mendengarnya darimu jika nama panggilannya itu Bitch-sensei"

"Heeh begitu , lalu sejak kapan kakak mau mengikuti apa kataku bukannya—"

"CUKUP! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BITCH-SENSEI LAGI! "

Irina kini mengeluarkan pistol asli dari balik bajunya dan tanpa babibu langsung menembakkannya pada duo setan merah tersebut.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Namun kedua sasarannya itu malah lari dan bersembunyi dibelakang yang lain membuat semuanya jadi sasaran tembak kemarahan Irina.

"JANGAN KABUR!" Pekik Irina sambil menembak, sementara orang-orang yang jadi tameng Akashi dan Karma langsung kabur tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri.

Kuroko merunduk dibench, Murasakibara ngumpet dibalik tiang basket biar dikira kalau dia itu Cuma tiang basket dan yang lainnya terima pasrah lari kesana kemari tak ada tempat sembunyi.

Jidad Nijimura berkerut melihat keadaan yang semakin larut dalam kekacauan, senyuman deathglarenya mengembang secara misterius dan dapat ditebak mahluk-mahluk didepannya itu akan segera menjadi patung.

-SKIP-

"Shin-chan.." Sahut si pemuda raven pada si hijau. Midorima langsung mendelik mendengar panggilan itu, matanya memang minus tapi tak ia sangka jika pengelihatannya saat moment Aomine ditoilet tadi benar-benar seorang Takao Kazunari. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Takao?" Sahutnya.

"Moo.. jangan cuek begitu Shin-chan.." Takao mengambit manja lengan Midorima, mata nya ia lebarkan layaknya kucing liat ikan didepan mata. Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. " Jawab pertanyaanku nodayo!" Ketusnya.

"Aku diundang Niji-nii kemari.. " Jawab Takao sambil manyun.

"Oi aku menyuruh kalian berakting bukan ngobrol!" Pekik Nijimura dengan toa buatan dari buku absen anggota basket.

"Kami sudah melakukannya kan nii, Shin-chan jadi cuek, sementara aku jadi karakter manja." Pekik Takao tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya Nijimura sedang kesal karena dua orang itu dapetnya karakter yang emang jadi tabiat mereka.

"Sudah gantian sana.. Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang giliran kalian!" Nijimura memerintah, ia memberikan kertas gulungan yang dikeluarkan dari cangkir arisan. Kuroko membuka "Ekspresi Ngambek" sementara Akashi mendapatkan " Ekspresi Cengeng."

"Aku tidak pernah jadi orang Cengeng Nijimura-san." Sahut Akashi.

"Karena kami kaya" Karma ikut menyahut.

"Udah lakuin sebisa lu aja dah.." Bahasa Nijimura berubah gaul brohh..

Kemudian Nijimura kembali ketempat duduknya disamping Irina yang diiket biar gak bikin rusuh lagi beserta Karma dan Nagisa yang ikut jadi penonton sambil makan popcorn.

Midorima balik kebench dengan kalem, sementara Takao manyun-manyun gak jelas.

"Kau keliatan akrab dengannya, memang dia siapa –ssu?" Sesi kepo Kise dimulai.

"Tetanggaku nanodayo.."

"Whuaaatttsss!" Pekik Kise, "Jadi elo ama Niji-senpai itu tetanggaan?"

"Nijimura-senpai ngekos didekat Teiko baka, sudah diam aku sedang pusing." Gerutu Midorima, Kise kicep.

Akashi dan Kuroko melaju kepanggung perkawinan—ekhm maaf maksudnya kepanggung akting buatan abal-abal si Nijimura.

Ceritanya Kuroko lagi ngambek sama Akashi terus Akashi nangis-nangis bombay ngerayu Kuroko biar gak ngambek lagi..

"Tetsu-sayang..." Panggil Akashi dengan manja. Karma, Kise , dan Nijimura langsung menahan tawa. "Hm.. " Balas Kuroko tanpa menoleh ke Akashi, pipinya digembungin biar keliatan lagi ngambeknya gitu. Tapi perbuatannya itu malah membuat dia semakin terlihat terlihat imut, para pedo diujung sana muncrat darah.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong sayang.. Sei salah apa.. " Dengan bibir dimanyun-manyunin dan suara rengekan Akashi membuat seruangan itu merinding.

"Itu yang dipanggung beneran Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara yang sempet cengo ampe gak jadi makan. "Aku rasa Cuma cosplayernya nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Tapi akting Akashicchi mendalami –ssu.." Kise menatap dengan haru.

"Tidak mau, Akashi-kun sudah menduakanku." Dengan tangan yang masih dikecak pinggang Kuroko masih enggan menoleh ke Akashi, tangan Akashi dengan modusnya merambat mengelus-elus kedua pundak Kuroko. "Iiih abang Sei gak selingkuh kok. Kok Tetsuya bilang kayak gitu? Sei kan setianya sama cuya seorang... huwee .." Akashi pura-pura nangis ala bayi mewek seperti mahkluk kuning yang disana itu.

"Wah Kise-chin, kau mengajari Akachin dengan baik." Sindir Midorima.

"Diem ah."

Sementara Kagami, Kasamatsu, dan Himuro malah jadi gugup, pasalnya cowok yang bakal jadi patner mereka bikin hati doki-doki sih. Siapa juga yang gak cinta kalau liat mahluk Kisedai yang udah wangi bin bersih Xd tapi sayang bagi Kagami, dia bukan nya doki-doki karena rasa suka melainkan rasa jijik. Ia berimajinasi mungkin saja dekil-nya patner bakal nular kedia.

"Jangan sentuh aku Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tiba-tiba berbalik lalu mendorong Akashi sampai— _Bruak! Brak! Jduak!_

Jatuh guling-guling dari panggung.

"Pfff... buahahahaha" Kise langsung ngakak begitupula adik Akashi—Karma, Nagisa sampai harus memberi nya minum karena Karma sampai cegukan ketawanya.

"Karma-kun jangan tertawa seperti itu, lagian dia itu kan kakakknya." Nasehat Nagisa.

"Pff.. aku tak tahan Nagisa, jarang-jarang melihatnya seperti itu. apalagi yang mendorongnya itu kekasihnya sendiri." Karma meneguk pocari pemberian Nagisa.

"Sssh.. aww.. " Akashi memeganginya kepalanya yang benjol lalu melempar gunting pada Kise yang masih ketawa. "Kyaaa ampun !" Pekik Kise ala perempuan.

"Sudah sudah cukup, Irina bilang akting tadi sudah bagus." Ujar Nijimura mengarang, udah tau kan Bitch-senseii kita masih diiiket xD.

Akashi bangun dari jatuhnya, Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, akting ku itu berlebihan ya?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, Midorima dan Nijimura tak yakin jika aksi mendorong tadi Cuma akting Kuroko. "Ah tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, sebagai gantinya kau harus menginap dirumahku malam ini."

Nguinnggg... Alarm bahaya berbunyi dikepala Kuroko. "A-ano.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun pasrah lalu ia dan Akashi pergi menuju tempat Midorima dan Kise. Murasakibara sudah mendekat ke Nijimura bersama partnernya—Himura tatsuya.

"Apa tadi sakit nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima, terkesan menyindir bagi Akashi.

"Seme sejati tidak akan merasa sakit hanya karena itu Shintaro."

Kise diem-diem ngikik di belakang Midorima.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mentertawakanku Kise."

Kise balik keposisi semula, "Eh engga kok Akashicchi." Kise ngasih tanda piss ke Akashi, dia juga ga mau kena gunting lagi.

"Baiklah untuk pasangan Atsushi dan Tatsuya.. hmm.." Nijimura memberikan kertas gulungan mereka.

"Aku dapat peran marah-marah niji-chin.." Sahut Murasakibara males.

"Aku dapat peran seorang istri yang tersakiti." Jawab Himuro.

"Oh bakal ada adegan hurt nih... " Sahut Aomine dari belakang Nijimura. Karma dan Nagisa noleh.

"Oh Mine-chin sudah sehat?" Sahut si jangkung.

"Sialan kalian! Menaruhku sendirian diloker dengan keadaan telanjang. Kalau aku sampai masuk angin bagaimana?"

"Gak mungkin Mine-chin, setan aja takut mau masukin Mine-chin apalagi angin."

"Haa..haa..ha..ha... paman cabul ini dikatain kayak setan!" Seru Karma sambil ngakak, membuat perhatian yang lain teralihkan.

"Oh Aomine sudah kembali.." Sahut Midorima.

"Ya, dan dia sudah membuat keributan saja." Akashi ikut memperhatikan, Aomine menyeruak ingin memukul Murasakibara namun ditahan Nijimura dan Karma.

Kagami yang ikut liat tambah deg-degan. _Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana ini.._

TBC

Balasan Review:

Siuicchi: Yoi..

Guess: Haha untuk smentara gak banyak nijihai di chap 2, next chap ntar ada.

Scarlet: dan momonpoi: Yupss

Ale: Iklannya ya xD

Yuriko; Heheheh iya boleh kok, makasih ya xD

Shiroimiya: Ini ada kok Xd

Ritsu: Iya, disini Irina itu tantenya Kise xD


	4. Iklan 2

WARNING: CERITA BAGIAN INI HANYA LAH BAGIAN IKLAN DALAM CERITA, BUKAN LANJUTAN CERITA DAN AKAN TAMPIL DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA ^_^

-Koviko-

Dua orang lelaki sedang terpaku menatap lampu traffic light didepan sana dengan wajah bosan, berkali-kali lampu itu berwarna hijau mereka hanya dapat maju beberapa senti sedangkan hari mulai masuk malam. Sang sopir sudah menaik-turunkan wajahnya di stir, wajahnya mengantuk dan memberi kesan ia harus minum penyemangat agar dia tak mengantuk. Tiba-tiba lelaki yang duduk disampingnya memberikan permen berbungkus hitam pada pria yang mengantuk itu.

Song background diisi oleh suara Kise Ryouta mengalun lagi:

 _Bila anda ngantuk, tapi anda sibuk? Ngga sempat ngopi?_

 _Ambil saja Koviko, permen kopi-susu Koviko._

Kemudian si surai gradasi merah itu menyuapi si dim permen berwarna hitam beserta bungkusnya itu dengan mesra—Kagami. Aomine—Si dim hanya menerima dengan ikhlas demi kelancaran iklan ini.

Iklan diatas hanyalah karya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika mengandung kesamaan atau sara.


	5. Chapter 3

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Bibir Murasakibara manyun sepuluh centi kedepan ngalahin bibir monyongnya Nijimura gegara snack nya disita oleh Nijimura. "Berakting dulu baru kukembalikan."Ujar si pelatih seenak jidadnya setelah menyita snack.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, a-ano.. Atsushi-kun.." Ujar Himuro gugup. " Panggil saja aku Atsushi, kita seumuran kok tat-chin." Balas Murasakibara. Himuro menatap heran, "Tat-chin?"

"Aku suka menambahkan suffix –chin pada orang yang hormati." Jawab Murasakibara seolah mengerti kebinggungan Himuro. "Oh—" dalam hatinya yang terdalam Himuro agak sakit hati karena telah menyangka jika itu panggilan spesial khusus untuknya. "Ayo cepat kita bermain, agar snack-ku cepat kembali." Murasakibara langsung mengengam tangan Himuro lalu menariknya naik keatas panggung. Himuro langsung merona.

"E-eh t-tunggu Atsushi.." Himuro langsung salah tingkah, bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang tadi ditaksirnya beberapa jam lalu kini sedang mengenggam erat tangannya. Himuro terasa seperti sedang ditarik keatas panggung sana, dimana properti serba putih dan singgasana khusus pengantin menunggu mereka berdua untuk diduduki. Himuro memandang wajah Murasakibara yang kesal dengan mata blink-blink seolah itu adalah pemandangan dimana pria itu sangat serius untuk menikahinya.

Satu langkah menaiki panggung, telapak kaki Himuro menapak seolah ia sedang memakai sepatu kaca cinderella dengan gaun putih nan indah sebagai pengantin wanita, lalu..

 _PLAK!_

Himuro ditampar!

Cukup terasa panas dipipi tapi hal itu membuyarkan semua imajinasi Himuro tentang pernikahannya. "Atsushi! Apa yang kau lakukan..?" Awalnya Himuro cukup terkejut namun wajahnya langsung memucat ingin menangis saat melihat ekspresi Murasakibara. Ekspresi marah yang begitu menakutkan seakan baru saja ikan bakarnya dimaling kucing tetangga. Himuro yang ketakutan refleks matanya langsung sembab dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari pelupuknya.

"Tat-chin, aku ingin kita cerai. Kemarin aku sudah melihat mu selingkuh terang-terangan dimataku." Ujar Murasakibara. Himuro yang masih gagal sadar jika akting mereka sudah dimulai malah menjadi nangis beneran. "A-apa maksudmu Atsushi? Aku takkan mungkin menghianatimu dan melakukan hal sekeji itu . percaya lah pada ku Atsushi." Airmata Himuro makin jadi hingga menetes dilantai panggung, giliran Murasakibara yang jadi gugup. Tapi demi snacknya Murasakibara mencoba berakting lebih lagi hingga dengan polosnya ia mendorong Himuro hingga terjatuh didekat kakinya.

"Aku tak percaya, kau jangan pura-pura menangis seperti itu. aku sudah takkan temakan lagi air mata buayamu Tat-chin!" Gertak Murasakibara.

"WOOWW..." Semua penonton menatap serius akting MuraHimu, siapa sangka Murasakibara yang terkenal males berekspresi itu bisa berakting. Dan lagi tiba-tiba mereka merasa kasihan pada Himuro karena tuh anak sampai tersedu-sedu kayak gitu.

"Kayaknya Himuro-san tidak sedang berakting deh?" Sahut Kuroko.

"Seperti saat kau mendorong Akashi-san tadi ya kak?" Sindir Nagisa.

"SSsstt.. " Kuroko meletakan satu jarinya diantara bibir lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Nagisa untuk diam mengenai itu.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi yang tadi memperhatikan menoleh pada kekasihnya, "Oh aku tidak menyangka saja jika Murasakibara-kun bisa berakting sehebat itu." Bohong Kuroko. _Aduuh diajarin boong ama siapa nak TwT._

"Aku pikir dia berbuat seperti itu demi snacknya, justru yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah Himuro-san. Dia terlihat seperti nangis betulan." Ujar Akashi. "Ah ya, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu." Kuroko menyetujui, pandangan teralih lagi pada pasangan yang ada diatas panggung sana.

"Hiks.. hiks.. tega sekali.. Murasakibaracchi..." Kise terbawa suasana, Midorima menghela nafas. Melihat tangis Himuro yang makin menjadi membuat Murasakibara tak tega untuk melanjutkan aktingnya, ia kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Himuro.

"Tat-chin, kau tak apa? Apa dorongan ku tadi sakit? Maaf jika iya, tapi ini kan Cuma akting. Tat-chin tak perlu terlalu menghayati seperti ini.." Ujar Murasakibara, ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Himuro. Disela sedu-sedannya Himuro baru tersadar jika mereka sebenarnya sedang berakting. _Astaga darimana saja anda nak Xd._

Himuro hanya mengangguk, ia malu sekali untuk menunjukkan wajahnya saat ini pada lelaki didepannya itu.

"Oi lebih baik kau hentikan saja, dan cepat lepaskan aku baka!" Sahut Irina pada Nijimura yang masih fokus merekam. "Ah—suaramu menganggu saja." Jawab pemuda itu enteng, Irina jengkel lalu menendang-nendang bench.

"Ano.. kenapa tantemu diikat seperti itu Kise? Apa kita akan merape nya bersama-sama.?" Tanya Aomine dengan wajah mesum.

"Pikiran Aominecchi selalu aja mesum-ssu." Sebiji bola basket langsung menghantam Aomine hingga membuatnya pingsan dengan iler berceceran. Kagami tambah ilfeel sama Aomine.

Himuro menggeleng,tapi ia tak kuasa menghentikan tangisannya. Murasakibara jadi merasa bersalah, "Tat-chin.." Murasakibara menangkup kedua pipi Himuro agar wajah itu menghadap padanya. "Aku minta maaf, Tat-chin jangan nangis lagi ya.. " Dengan lembut tangan kekar itu mengusap airmata di pelupuk mata Himuro. sang pria berponi itu Cuma diem dengan wajah merona berat, ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun selain tatapan tak percaya dengan hati begitu bahagia.

Niijimura memijat-mijat keningnya, ia mulai pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh junior-juniornya, namun tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

 _Orang itu.. tidak terlihat dari tadi!_ Pikir Nijimura.

"Oi Aomine, apa kau lihat Haizaki?"

Aomine menggeleng males, "Ngapain juga aku ngurusin bini elu.." Sahutnya, Nijimura lempar sepatu ke Aomine. _Gue masih di PHP tauk!_

Nijimura berbalik meninggalkan semuanya menuju kamar mandi Gym. Loh?

Dengan membawa samurai dipunggung, Nijimura memulai operasinya mencari sang permaisuri yang ditelan angin entah dimana...

"Haizaki!" Pekiknya membuka pintu kamar mandi pertama dan ternyata hasilnya nihil, lalu ia membuka barisan selanjutnya hingga dipintu keempat dia menemukannya..

Menemukan Haizaki yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan hanya menggunakan boxer bergambar jeruk makan jeruk dan air shower sehangat kuku menerpa tubuh sixpactnya mengalir kebawah. Bahkan Nijimura dapat melihat bentuk 'milik' Haizaki dari balik celananya.

 _Ni anak emang mancing, goblok atau apa?_ Pikir Nijimura kemudian meneguk ludah. Ia takut khilaf hingga menyerang sosok polos sedang tertidur didepannya itu secara brutal.

Tak ada orang disana, sepi. Sementara dihadapannya tersaji makanan super lezat yang sangat ingin Nijimura sentuh. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Nijimura merasa tak tega memarahi anak itu, tapi ia juga takut untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada juniornya.

Perlahan Nijimura masuk mendekati Haizaki, air showernya ia matikan namun Haizaki tetap terpejam. _Benar-benar tidur rupanya.._

Nijimura menatapnya cukup lama, menikmati wajah yang biasanya garang kini sangat teduh dan hangat. Deru nafas pelan begitu kelelahan terdengar, Nijimura jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena menghajarnya tadi.

"Hai—" Baru saja Nijimura ingin membangunkannya, Haizaki mengingau.

" S-shuzoo.." Desisnya, Nijimura terkejut dan ingin tau apa yang sedang diimpikan oleh pria itu tentang dirinya. Nijimura hanya diam lalu ia melihat Haizaki tersenyum setelah menyebut nama kecilnya.

 _A-apa dia.. sedang memimpikanku?_ Nijimura tersenyum ge-er.

"Aku disini.. Haizaki.." Jawab Nijimura pelan dari balik telinga nya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Haizaki merengut.

"Baka!"

Bahkan dalam mimpinya, Haizaki tetap tsundere.

Nijimura kembali memandangnya, wajah Haizaki yang merengut terlihat imut untuknya. Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi si rambut cream lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Nijimura tidak ingin berpikir lagi, bibir merah yang basah itu begitu menggoda imannya. Dengan lembut sekali ia mencium bibir Haizaki, mengecap rasa basah akibat guyuran air shower dibibir pria itu. namun ciuman itu makin menuntut, Nijimura merasa sangat tergoda dan menghisap-hisap pelan bibir itu bak anak kecil lagi ngemut permen. Refleks Haizaki terbangun, satu dorongan keras dirasakan Nijimura pantatnya terbentur lantai kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BRENGSEK!" Sergah Haizaki, pemuda itu langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan, wajahnya merona berat. Nijimura ikut terkejut, akal sehatnya kembali.

"H-haizaki.. aku.. " Nijimura tergagap, wajahnya ikut merona. Ia merasa tak enak, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Sebelum Nijimura ingin menjelaskannya Haizaki sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

 _Dia sampai semarah itu.. apa mungkin tadi itu, ciuman pertamannya?_

Nijimura bangkit lalu kembali kelapangan.

TBC

REVIEWER:

Indah605, J'TrimFle: Thanks udah selalu join ^^

Siucchi: Iya crosscover ^^

Momonpoi: Akashi ama tetsuya berdua hanya fujo dn tuhan yang tahu XD

Name Ale (Guest: yUps Aokaga Xd

Yuriko-chan and Miyako-nee : Disin disini ada Xd

Ale Genoveva: shsishishsi


	6. Iklan 3

WARNING: CERITA BAGIAN INI HANYA LAH BAGIAN IKLAN DALAM CERITA, BUKAN LANJUTAN CERITA DAN AKAN TAMPIL DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA ^_^

-Iwak Black Coffee Ice-

Disebuah pantai terdapat segerombolan muda-muda yang lagi ngumpul dipinggir pantai, diantara mereka ada yang sedang meminum kopi hangat dan juga dingin, tiba-tiba suara desahan Kise menyebut " _Iwak Black Coffee Ice_ "

Semua muda-muda itu langsung beriuh menghabiskan minuman mereka lalu pergi bersamaan mengambil papan selancar yang sesuai milik mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba iklan terhenti sesaat karena:

"Akashi-kun, mana punyaku?"

"Oh, sudah kupatahkan." Jawab Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa ikut berselancar Akashi-kun!" Gerutu Kuroko.

"Tentu seperti ini.." Akashi memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko lalu mengendong pemuda itu menaiki papan selancarnya dengan posisi Kuroko didepan Akashi. "Aku akan selalu memegangmu, jadi jangan takut." Jawab Akashi modus. Langsung saja mereka berdua langsung di depak dari iklan ini.

Iklan kembali di lanjutkan dengan skip sesaat adegan barusan.

Mereka mengambil papan selancar lalu berselancar di tengah ombak, lalu di tampilkan lah Aomine yang sedang berselancar dengan tubuh eksotisnya terlihat cemerlang. Gigi putih berubah jadi coklat seketika.. kemudian suara desahan Kise terdengar lagi.. _Iwak Black Coffee Ice_..

Kini giliran Murasakibara ditampilkan sedang berdiri di atas papan selancarnya di air yang tenang sedang memakan cemilannya. Kemudian Kise kembali mendesah.. _Iwak Black Coffee Ice_..

Cuplikan segelas minuman hitam sehitam Aomine kemudian muncul, dengan es kotak-kotak di dalamnya, lalu Kise kembali mendesah .. _Iwak Black Coffee Ice_..

Para gerombolan anak-anak itu kini kembali ke pantai, terlihat Midorima dan Takao sedang tertawa bersama—dengan Midorima tertawa terpaksa demi bayaran iklan—disusul oleh yang lain. Tiba-tiba Nijimura dengan Haizaki berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan yang ditaruh mesra dipundak Nijimura, mereka berkata bersamaan di depan kamera:

 _...Iwak Black Coffee Ice_..So Healthy and So Refreshing.

Iklan diatas hanyalah karya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika mengandung kesamaan atau sara.


	7. Acting: The last or not?

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Haizaki menatap wajahnya yang terpantul dari kaca ruang ganti, kedua tangannya terpaut pada bayangan dalam kaca. Dengan raut kesal ia memaki-maki Nijimura.

"Shuuzo brengsek! Sialan! Arghhh!"

Ditatapnya lagi wajah nya dikaca, lalu tangannya menyentuh bibir yang tadi disentuh oleh bibir Nijimura. "Ciumanku.." Lirihnya. Wajah Haizaki langsung kembali memerah.

 _Apa mungkin dia..._

"Kau memang kuat, tapi tetap saja wajahmu itu manis di mata para seme sepertiku Haizaki." Tergiang lagi perkataan kakak nya—Mayuzumi—waktu itu. haizaki mendecih kesal. Sebegitu kuat nya kah pesona uke nya dimata Nijimura?

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan jadi uke. Dan juga aku masih normal.." Gerutunya. Namun terpampang lagi wajah konyol Kise dalam pikirannya. Pengakuannya sebagai pria normal akan cepat disangkal orang-orang karena sangat terbukti dia selalu melirik dan memperhatikan diam-diam pria blonde itu. Haizaki menundukkan kepalanya. "Emaakk.. anak mu yang perkasa ini tidak mau diperkasai" Imajiner Haizaki nangis langsung muncul. Para reader kebinggungan melihat layar bioskop ini #plak!

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-ciuman!" Kagami terlonjak kaget.

"K-kapten kau serius? S-soalnya kan kami kan baru bertemu sekarang..La-lagi pula-" Aomine menunduk malu, meski dalam hati ingin sekali mencium Kagami.

"Oi Nijimura! Kau ingin aku berciuman dengan mahluk hitam belang dekil bau dan mesum ini!?" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine. Yang ditunjuk ga terima. "Hoi apa-apaan kau menghina ku begitu? Gini-gini kulit ku terkenal akan ke-eksotisnya brooo..." Aomine langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu goyang-goyang nunjukin ketek nya yang berbulu dan dakian.

"Menjijikan!" Kagami refleks nendang Aomine sampe kejungkang. "AOMINECCHI!" Kise refleks nangkep badan Aomine yang mau jatuh dari samping, memeluk tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Itta—eh?" Aomine binggung, ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya membentur lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja Aominecchi?" Pupil Navy blue dan Golden itu saling bertemu saat keduanya menatap wajah secara bersamaan. Jarak yang begitu dekat, posisi yang ambigu (dengan Aomine berada dipelukan Kise saat ditangkep), dan kilauan mata masing-masing yang memberi pesona tarik-menarik seperti magnet.

"Ryouta... "

"Aominecchi... "

Deru nafas mulai saling terasa saat wajah keduanya saling mendekat, tangan dekil Aomine menyentuh pipi porselen milik Kise, menarik kepala si blonde itu semakin dekat.

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikt lagi..

Tinggal 1 centimeter lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu dan...

GRABB! JDUAKK!

Aomine ditarik bajunya dari belakang secara paksa oleh Kagami dan Kise langsung di injek sama Kasamatsu yang muka nya sudah mesem-mesem kesal ngeliat adegan AoKise.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Pasangan akting nya itu Kagami bukan kau!" Gerutu Kasamatsu sambil ijek-ijek bokong Kise. "Kyaaaa ampun senpai..." Kise nangis buaya seperti biasa.

"Uaghh lepaskan aku.. tidak bisa bernafas—" Aomine kecekik bajunya sendiri, ia berontak hingga bisa melepaskan diri. "Uhuk-uhuk.. apa kau.. ingin membunuhku?" Bentaknya. Kagami sang pelaku pencekik langsung berpaling muka, "Ma-maaf, tapi a-akting c-ciuman itu kan h-harusnya antara kau dan... aku... " Ujar Kagami gugup, kedua jemari tangannya saling bertautan didepan depan perut, dan wajahnya ngeblush merah banget.

Aomine masih kebawa kesel.. "Ooh gitu ya? Jadi kamu tipe malu-malu.." Seringai nya nampak. Dengan kecepatan jaguarnya menangkap mangsa ia menarik pinggang Kagami mendekat. _GRAB!_ Dagu Kagami langsung ditarik keatas menghadap Aomine dan.. _Chuup~_

"WHAAATTTTT DICIUM BENERAN!" Takao berteriak. Midorima langsung tutup kuping. Himuro menatap tak percaya first kiss adik nya dicium lelaki abal-abal macam Aomine tepat dimata nya.

"Mine-chin berani sekali..nyamm nyamm" Murasakibara woles aja. Akashi langsung ngedekap Kuroko dari samping, "Yank, apa kita mau niruin nya?" Tanya Akashi OOC. Kuroko langsung mingkemin Akashi dengan sepatunya.

 _Yah padahal tadi aku udah rapopo first kiss ku diambil Aominecchi.._ Batin Kise tersenyum miris.

Nijimura yang tadi sempet ngelamun gegara kejadian dikamar mandi ikutan melongo bahkan terhibur, "Dasar bocah itu.."

Sementara yang jadi objek perhatian masih diposisi, Kagami masih ngga loading sama yang terjadi. Aomine memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ia menggerakan bibirnya sedikit untuk melumat bibir kenyal Kagami.

 _Dia.._

 _Dia..._

 _Dia..._

 _MENCIUMKU!_

"Puah!" Kagami mendorong keras Aomine, ia langsung menutup bibir dengan lengannya. Wajahnya bak gajah rebus—ekhm maksudku udang rebus sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, samar-samar tercium aroma parfum maskulin di lengannya yang tadi sempat disentuh Aomine membuat nya tambah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan wajah ingin menangis Kagami langsung kabur dari sana.

"O-oi Kagami!" Aomine yang merasa bersalah langsung ngejer Kagami yang keluar gym. Meninggalkan mahluk penuh kebinggungan disana. " Seperti nya anak didik mu pada pinter akting ya.." Sindir Karma.

"Hmm.. mereka memang berbakat dalam keadaan apapun." Ujar Nijimura.

"Kami pamit dulu, ada kelas senpai.. ayo Akabane-kun.." Nagisa langsung nyeret Karma dan Irina pergi dikarenakan koro-sensei udah _calling_ buat balik ke kelas.

"Yak terimakasih sudah mau datang" Nijimura melambaikan tangan, ia cukup bebas sekarang tanpa keluhan tante si pirang yang lagi guling-guling disana.

"Hueee Aominecchi hidoi suu~ TwT"

"Aomine-kun menakutinya." Kuroko menyahut, "Lebih tepat nya Daiki sudah merebut keperawanan bibirnya—mungkin.."

"Mungkin?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Leher jenjang mulusnya langsung digigit ama Akashi.

GPLAK!

Akashi langsung sekarat ditabok Kuroko dengan ignite pass (?).

"Aku serius Akashi-kun!"

"Yare-yare.. " Dengan gaya iblis yang abis ditembak terus masih bisa idup lagi seperti cuplikan di Anime tema babu sebelah, Akashi pun kembali bangkat dengan wajah cool bak zombie kehujanan.

"Taiga itu mantan nya Nijimura, mereka sempat pacaran selama seminggu."

"APA!" Pekik Kise lebay.

"S-serius nodayo?" Midorima ikutan penasaran.

"Pacaran?" Murasakibara berguman, Tatsuya menunduk.

"Apa Muro-chin tau tentang itu?" Sahut si titan. Tatsuya mengangguk pelan.

"S-sebenarnya.." Tiba-tiba perhatian semua orang langsung fokus kearah MuraHimu.

"Aku juga... mantan Nijimura-san.."

"Ooh.." Murasakibara nelen coklat.

1 Detik..

2 Detik..

3 Detik..

10 Menit..

Satu jam..

"APAAAAAA!" Coklat yang tadi nya ditelen balik dimuntahin ama Murasakibara.

"J-jadi... " Murasakibara langsung noleh ke Nijimura, di ikuti peserta lain yang sama kagetnya.

-Skip-

Nijimura menghela nafasnya. Ia tiba-tiba dikerumuni oleh mahluk warna-warni sekarang. Sepertinya ia akan segera disidang. Dengan ajaibnya arena di Gym langsung berubah menjadi arena meja hijau pengadilan.

Di ilustrasikan saat ini Nijimura sedang duduk di depan hakim, tepatnya menjadi tersangka yang sedang menjalani sidang.

"Jadi Nijimura-san! Apa kah kau mengakui telah pernah memacari Taiga dan Tatsuya?" Ketus Akashi selaku jaksa. Disebelahnya ada Kuroko yang tengah menyesap Milkshake nya.

"Ya." Jawab Nijimura singkat.

Terdengar decak kejut dari para saksi di yang duduk dibelakang Nijimura.

"Mohon tenang! Lalu apa diantara kesemua tamu kita. Kau hanya pernah memacara Taiga dan Tatsuya, atau ada yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya mereka semua adalah mantan-mantanku." Kata Nijimura dengan wajah cuek bebek, ia tak peduli lagi dengan decakan menghina dibelakangnnya. Ingatan nya tentang mencium Haizaki tadi tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya.

"Termasuk Kazunari yang merupakan adik mu sendiri?"

Takao yang berdiri diujung sana langsung ngumpet malu dibelakang Midorima. "Akan kuceritakan nanti Shin-chan." Bisiknya pada Midorima. Si hijau hanya mendengus.

"Ya, bisa disebut kami incest meski hanya pacaran satu bulan."

"Wuaahhh Nijimura-san parah." Ledek Kise. "Eh—tunggu, semua berarti,.. " Kise langsung noleh ke Kasamatsu, dan benar saja lelaki itu sudah merah merona menahan malu.

"Ekhm aku minta para saksi dan penonton bisa tenang. Baiklah pertanyaan terakhir, apa kah mereka semua masih perawan?"

"Ya, aku belum menyentuh apapun dari mereka kecuali rambut mereka dan mengecup dahi." Wajah Nijimura merona.. _Kecuali pada dia.._

"Pembela ?" Akashi langsung noleh ke Ogiwara yang ada dipojokan kiri depan penonton. "Maaf jika anda tak berkenan, tapi dari semua jawaban dan pengakuan dari tersangka saya rasa ia tak pantas disalahkah yang mulia.. bahkan meski ia memacari mereka semua tapi ia tetap menjaga kesucian mereka. Tidak seperti mahluk dekil yang masih mengejar Kagami Taiga diluar." Tutur Ogiwara yang author juga gak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi pembela Nijimuraa.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Sang kekasih berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini kunyatakan Nijimura Shuuzo dinyatakan.. Tidak bersalah!"

Palu pun dipukul tiga kali sebagai pernyataan absolutnya.

Tuk.. tuk.. tukk..

"Tunggu yang mulia?" Tiba-tiba Nijimura angkat tangan.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Akashi.

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang disini yang telah aku perawani.. err.. bibirnya.."

"Eh?" Akashi tidak menduga Nijimura akan mengakui itu.

"Apa maksudmu Nijimura-san?" Ogiwara menyahut dengan kesal, udah dibelain malah bikin masalah.

"Siapa korbanmu selanjutnya Nijimura-san?" Himuro ikut membeo, Takao mengamini pertanyaannya.

"Dia bukan korbanku dan kenapa kalian bicara begitu?" Jawab Nijimura. Himuro dan Takao menjawab bersamaan. "LUPAKAN!" dan secara bersamaan pula mereka pundung dipojokan, para seme yang memang tercipta untuk mereka pun mencoba menghibur. Dasar Nijimura tak paham rasa hati seorang wani—maksudku para Uke .

"Lalu siapa orang kau maksud itu Nijimura-san?"

"Oh dia adalah—"

"AKU!"

Haizaki muncul ditengah kerumunan, kedua jemari tangannya terkepal dan seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga. Dengan jiwa yang siap menghajar Nijimura habis-habisan.

OWARI or Continue?

Well mau ending atau lanjut? Menurutku ceritaku udah mulai gak menarik :3

Balasan Review:

mefatataavers31 : Komentar anda bikin greget, makasih ya Xd Permintaan iklannya kuterima Xd

Fujisaki B-Rabbit New : Sebenarnya auth juga gak kebayang Xd

Kurotori Rei : Thanks thanks Xd

J'TrimFle: Udah hadir xd

: Kisatsu :v

momonpoi,Ichimaru Kyoshiro : Aduh maaf karunagi udah dibuang Xd

Rzakkia14, Youri-Chan : Kyahaha senangnya banyak fans Nijihai desu.

Indah605: (y)


	8. Iklan 4

WARNING: CERITA BAGIAN INI HANYA LAH BAGIAN IKLAN DALAM CERITA, BUKAN LANJUTAN CERITA DAN AKAN TAMPIL DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA ^_^

-OREO-

Ditampilkan langsung sebuah gambar animasi bergerak yang menyerupai seekor—ekhm—seorang lelaki berkacamata, berambut hijau dengan pupil mata yang terlihat nyalang di mata nya. Tatapan nya tajam dan mengeluarkan aura unik yang bersifat negative disekitarnya. Orang itu suka mengatakan "Aku bukan lah raja nodayo, tapi aku hanya ingin memimpin saja."

Lalu tiba-tiba Takao nyanyi sambil gerakin animasi bergambar Midorima yang lagi duduk disinggasana nya itu, " Bayangkanku.. beri oreo.. tuk si Shin-chan yang tsundere—" Takao menggerakan Animasi Midorima keatas menembus langit dan sampai di luar angkasa dimana langit selalu malam bertabur bintang, "Akankah dia berubah.. menjadi dere-dere.."

Boft!

Midorima yang tadi nya berpenampilan keren ala pangeran kerajaan langsung berubah menjadi culun dengan memakai pakaian kodok berwarna pink dengan sepatu berbulu sambil joged-joged seperti orang kesurapan. "Dengan foto gue di jidad nya.. Sungguh menakjubkan.."

"Bayangkan ku beri oreo..."

Takao langsung ketawa ngakak, sementara di ufuk sana Midorima yang asli tak berhenti bersin.

.

.

Bonus:

Kuroko stand up dengan wajah kalem didepan mix studio milik author, kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi..

 _Bayangkan ku.. Beri oreo.. tuk Akash-kuni yang menyeramkan.._

 _Akankah dia berubah, menjadi uke saya.._

 _Dengan wajah melas dibawah.. sungguh keajaiban!_

 _Bayangkan ku beri oreo._

Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu Kuroko pun langsung di jemput Akashi dan pulang kerumah sang iblis. Dikabarkan jika Kuroko sempat absen seminggu dari sekolah setelahnya.

.

.

Bonus:

Haizaki lagi berleha-leha di rumahnya sambil nonton TV. Dia gak mood latihan jadi memilih bolos dan bersantai. Tiba-tiba ada iklan di TV yang menarik perhatiannya, dan entah mengapa otak Haizaki tiba-tiba berputar hingga ia mencetuskan lirik berbeda namun dengan nada yang sama dengan iklan itu.

 _Bayangkan ku.. Beri oreo.. Tuk si bibir Nijimura yang monyong.._

 _Akankah bibirnya berubah, menjadi lebih tipis.._

 _Hingga aku yang akan menang.._

 _Dalam ciuman nya.._

 _Bayangkan ku beri oreo.._

Tanpa di sadari Haizaki, Mayuzumi yang baru aja muncul dari dapur dan gak sengaja denger nyanyiannya Haizaki langsung nelpon Nijimura. "Oi adek gue bilang dia mau ngerape elu, siap-siap aje ye.." Kata Mayuzumi lalu telepon langsung ditutup tanpa Niijimura sempat balas bicara.

Gomene kalau yang tentang NijiHai nya agak gak nyambung pas dinyanyiin xD


	9. Chapter 5 Next story

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Sosok yang dikenal jantan, sang dewa perkelahian antar siswa sekolah dan pembelot nomor satu di tim Kiseki No Sedai itu sedang ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah. Perasaan nya antara kesal, malu dan juga puas setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk mempermalukan Nijimura.

"AKU!"

"Kau! Bebek monyong brengsek! Berani sekali kau mencuri ciuman ku disaat aku sedang lengah! Akan kuhajar kau!" Haizaki langsung menghampiri pria bersurai hitam itu, menjambak kerah nya lalu meluncur satu pukulan terbaiknya di pipi sang kapan.

"Ouhhh pasti sakit.." Ledek Kise.

"Kyaahhh tolong! Ada korban disini!" Pekikan suara seorang wanita.

"Hah?" Semuanya terkejut.

"T-tadi siapa yang berteriak nodayo? Bukan kah yang ada disini laki-laki semua ya?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Kise melambai-lambai kan tangannya bertanda 'bukan dia' meski semua orang berharap 'itu dia'. Takao, Kasamatsu, dan Himuro Cuma diem kalem , dan Akashi...

"Akashi-kun , kenapa kau berdiri membelakangiku?" Kata Kuroko.

Akashi tak menjawab. Kuroko jadi curiga.

"Akashi-kun? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

Akashi masih tak menjawab, semua langsung mencurigai Akashi. Tragedi yang terjadi pada Nijimura pun terbaikan.

"Aka-chin? Apa tadi itu suaramu?"

 _Murasakibara.. kau terlalu to the point!_

Kira-kira begitu isi pikiran semua makhluk yang mendengarnya disana..

"Ekhm.. " Akashi mulai bersuara, Kisedai merasa nyawa mereka terancam.

"Jika ada yang berpikiran sama seperti Atsushi, maka aku akan menggunting jemari kalian seperti orang ini.." Akashi berbalik dengan tentakel kuning gerak-gerak.. "Iyuuhh menjijikan.." Desis Kuroko.

"Tidak juga Tetsuya, jika aku menyentuhmu dengan ini mungkin skill mendesahmu akan lebih meningkat."

Bruussshhhh...

Semua langsung mimisan. "A-akashi kun hentai!"

"Jadi.. apa itu?" Tanya Takao polos(?)

Sesosok buntalan kuning muncul dari balik tubuh Akashi. "Hiyeehhh Hidoi .. Kembalikan jemariku!" Korosensei muncul.

"Wahh ada pisang raksasa.. " Murasakibara berkomentar,

"Bukan, tapi itu alien dari anime sebelah" Midorima menyahut, kacamata dinaikan sesenti.

"Nee nee... aku rasa itu kotoran dari hasil BAB ku pagi tadi deh –ssu" Kise mikir-mikir, semua sweatdrop.

"Ugh.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nijimura ikutan nimbrung di tengah-tengah, pipi nya merah lebam habis dipukul sekuat tenaga sang calon istri. "Irina dan kedua siswa mu yang kupinjam juga sudah pulang" Tambahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak ingin menganggu disini, hanya saja..." Korosensei melirik ke Haizaki. Yang dilirik membalas pandangan tajam. "Tadi aku sempat mereka aksi ciuman mereka, nurufufufufu.." Kata Koro-sensei yang langsung menunjukkan kamera nya.

"Huaaa!" Kuroko berteriak histeris, Kise dan Akashi ikut histeris liat Kuroko teriak histeris .

"K-koro sense.." Kuroko berjalan perlahan mendekati Korosensei, "A-apa.?" Alien itu malah mundur perlahan. "Koro.. sensei... " Kuroko menjulur kan tangannya, wajahnya datar dan bibirnya menganga. "J-jangan mendekat.. Kyaahhh jangan makan aku " Koro sensei kembali berteriak ala wanita dengan kedua tentankel menutup matanya.

Krik.. Krik..

Krik.. Krik..

"Hng?"

Suasana jadi hening.

Apa kah yang sebenarnya terjadi permisa?

Silakan baca kembali setelah cerita singkat dibawah ini..

"Kagamiiiiiiiii!" Aomine sibuk mencari-cari Kagami yang hilang ditikungan koridor sekolah.

"Kagami aku.. aku.. minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja.." Aomine berkata dengan nada bersalah, meski ia akui ia sangat menikmati ciuman tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya! Dari awal aku melihat wajahmu aku tahu kalau kau itu mesum! Menjauh dari ku Aho!" Pekik Kagami yang entah darimana suaranya.

"Kagami?" Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat Kagami berada diatas pohon beringin sekolah sambil memeluk dahannya, ekspresinya terlihat sekali kalau ia takut ketinggian.

"Kagami! Oi cepat turun!"

"Tidak akan! Jika aku turun kau pasti akan mengigitku kan!" Balas Kagami.

Aomine langsung tersinggung."Che! Kau pikir aku ini anjing apa!"

"Mirip!"

Aomine menghela nafas, kemudian kepalanya menunduk "Dengar Kagami.."

"Aku adalah Aomine, dan yang bisa mengalah aku adalah aku!"

BUG!

Dengan kekuatan bulan—eh maksudnya dengan kekuatan zone nya, Aomine dengan tega menendang pohon itu hingga pohonnya bergetar hebat. Tendangan Aomine berhasil menjatuhkan buah merah diatas sana. "Gyaaaa!"

PLUK!

Aomine dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Kagami dengan kedua tangannya.

 _DAPAT!_

Mahluk dekil itu tersenyum puas,Kagami blushing. "A-aomine.. kau menyelamatkanku."

Background disekitar berubah menjadi blink-blink bunga pink dengan suasana romantis, "Iya permaisuri ku. " Jawab Aomine bak pangeran berkuda putih yang datang menyelamatkan calon pengantinnya.

"Sekarang, mau kah kau pulang bersama ku?" Pinta Aomine sambil tersenyum menawan, lalat disekitarpun langsung luluh berguguran kehabisan nyawa melihatnya. Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, "Jika itu yang pangeran inginkan, maka aku akan mengikutimu.. pangeranku.. " Jawab Kagami seakan terhipnotis.

Dengan langkah mantap Aomine membawa Kagami berjalan menuju masa depan dimana cahaya terang dan bunyi lonceng gereja menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sekian.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah dua sejoli yang tadinya kejar-kejaran gegara Aomine dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertama Kagami. Dan entah dengan jurus apa ia mampu menjinakkan macan besar itu.

Mungkin kah karena aura seme-nya yang begitu kuat? Atau karena bau ketek Aomine yang bikin Kagami lelah dalam kesadarannya? Mungkin hanya anda dan tuhan lah yang tahu . :v

Baiklah kita kembali lagi kedalam cerita didalam ruang Gym.

"Koro sensei.. aku mau melihatnya. " Kuroko langsung merampas kamera dari tentakel Koro sensei.

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya, k-kau fudanshi?" Tanya Akashi tak percaya.

"Aku bukan fudanshi Akashi-kun, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Haizaki-kun saat dicium." Jawabnya polos, pandangannya lurus pada video dikamera.

"Woi! Kau ingin mempermalukanku hah!" Pekik si rambut abu diujung sana.

"Wah, aku juga mau liat Kurokocchi..!" Kise langsung mendekat ke Kuroko dan ikut menonton video.

"Oi.. oi.. itu bukan tontonan. Cepat berikan padaku!" Nijimura marah. Ia memaksa ingin kameranya, namun Kuroko dan Kise menghalanginya. Bagaimana pun Nijimura tak ingin aksi bej—maksudnya aksi privasinya dilihat orang lain.

"Woaahh... Nijimura-senpai.. ternyata kau bisa romantis juga ya.. "

Blush!

"Woi berikan padaku!" Nijimura maksa, "Wait.. lihat lihat Kise-kun, ternyata Haizaki-kun pasrah. Lihat saja mata nya terpejam saking nikmatnya." Kuroko berkomentar.

"C-chotto! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Itu aku sedang ketiduran di WC! Percaya lah!" Haizaki ngotot, "Maaf kami tak percaya-ssu, Haizaki-kun.." Jawab Kise dan Kuroko berbarengan.

"Eh..? Eh.. ? " Korosensei gigit jari, ia memilih jalan tengah dengan kabur secepat kilat.

"Che , dia kabur." Ketus Akashi.

"Hm? "Midorima menoleh." Aku tidak melihatnya pergi, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi Shintarou, mata sudah empat masih tak bisa lihat."

Muncul garis persegi dijidad Midorima, "Maafkan lah karena mata ku tak **BELANG** sepertimu Akashi!" Balas Midorima dengan penekanan dan bisik-bisik.

 _Krak!_

Kacamata nya langsung belah dua, "TIDAAAAKKK! LOE TAU GAK SIH KALAU GUE BELI KACAMATA INI JAUH DAN MAHAL! GUE BELINYA DI PASAR TANAH ABANG KEMARIN, JADI TOLONG LAH YE KALAU LU MARAH GAK USAH NGORBANIN HARTA ORANG DONG. DASAR BELANG! DASAR PENDEK! DASAR –" Midorima langsung kicep setelah menyadari kealayannya kalah dengan aura membunuh dari pria berambut merah didepannya.

"A-akashi, maksudku—"

"Shintaro.. " Akashi menyeringai.

"Midochin, sampai jumpa di alam sana." Murasakibara menjauh, Kise dan Kuroko ikut menjauh, Nijimura langsung mengajak Haizaki mundur dengan dirinya menjadi tameng, Takao, Himuro dan Takao malah asik bergosip di ujung tembok. "Semoga kau tenang dialam sana Midorimacchi/Midorima-kun/Midorima."

Tak lama kemudian, Midorima sudah di jemput Enma Ai ke neraka.

Continue..

Ara.. sudah lama sekali aku ngga update ceritanya, jadi aku lupa sendiri ini fanfict cerita tentang apa Xd tolong ingat kan aku dalam review kalian yaa Xd nurufufufu...


	10. Chapter 11

Summary: Sekolah akting dadakan diadakan oleh Nijimura, alhasil dia dapat semprotan dari kalangan manusia yang memang dalam dirinya gak ada bakat akting.

"—Makanya belajar woi !"

"Bangsat, diem lu nyong entar gue cium lu !"

"Cium aja nih—nih-!"

KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: GYM

MAIN CHARACTER:

GENERATION of MIRACLE

NIJIMURA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

KAGAMI/TAKAO/KASAMATSU/HIMURO/OGIWARA/KARMA (AC)/NAGISA (AC)/ IRINA JELAVIC (AC)

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Sungguh jalan cerita yang diinginkan Nijimura sudah sangat menjauhi scenario, dengan kewibawaannya sebagai pemimpin ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainan itu.

"Sudahlah, ini waktu nya untuk pulang. Ayo semuanya beres-beres."

Nijimura melengos saja meninggalkan anak buahnya, diri nya sekarang tak ingin berpikir keras dulu meski pun tatapan yang di berikan Haizaki padanya membuatnya sangat ingin menghajar sekaligus menggeret pemuda tersebut ketempat yang sepi.

Kuroko mengikuti tanpa sepengetahuannya, "Ano... Nijimura-san. Kenapa kau tidak utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya."

Nijimura sudah tak kaget lagi atas kemunculan Kuroko saat ini.

"Hm.. itu tak semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan Kuroko." Jawabnya.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan menunggu Nijimura-san, nanti dia keburu diambil orang lain." Kuroko mengingatkan,

"Kau jangan khawatir , dia akan menjadi milikku." Ujar Nijimura mantap.

Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya, "Kau dengar sendiri kan Haizaki-kun?"

JDER!

Nijimura yang baru menyadari dirinya di jebak muka nya langsung blushing, sementara diujung sana Haizaki juga ikut blushing. Ia menutup teleponnya lalu menyusul Kuroko dan Nijimura yang terpaku melihatnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Shuuzo!" Ujarnya dengan kurang ajar, Kuroko langsung pamit diri meninggalkan duo manusia itu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Beruntung anak-anak lain sudah pulang duluan.

"A-apa kau mendengarnya?" Sahut Nijimura gugup.

"Mendengar? Oh maaf tapi yang mana ya?" Jawab Haizaki.

"Jangan mempermainkan Haizaki.. " Nijimura tak menatap wajah pemuda itu, kini Cuma mereka berdua di ruangan itu, mungkin ini saatnya bagi Nijimura.

"Haizaki.." Sambungnya, pria itu Cuma berdeham menuntut kelanjutan kata dari Nijmura.

"A-aku..aku... me-me-me—" Astaga sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya, oh ayolah mereka sesama preman masa bilang itu aja malu. "Me—apa Nijimura?" Haizaki juga tak menatap wajah Nijimura, dia seakan tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Nijimura.

Nijimura meneguk ludah, menetapkan jiwa nya untuk menuntaskan kegelisahan hatinya—"A..ku me-mencintaimu, Haizaki." Katanya pelan.

Haizaki diam, gurat kesal di wajahnya tercipta namun sama sekali tak menghalangi rona merah di pipi nya, "Jangan bercanda Shuuzo, lagipula acara akting kita sudah usai. " Ujarnya pura-pura kesal, Nijimura menampakan wajahnya untuk melihat Haizaki dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah pria itu.

"Haizaki, pipimu merona." Usilnya.

Haizaki melayangkan tinjuan,namun tangannya di tahan Nijmura dan justru tubuhnya ditarik mendekat, "Cinta ku padamu bukanlah akting, Shougo." Bisik Nijimura dibalik telinga Haizaki, ia tahu jika wajah Haizaki makin memerah sekarang.

"A-aku.. " Haizaki bersuara,"M-mencintaimu juga, Shuuzo." Lanjutnya kemudian, Nijimura mendesah lega. Cinta nya untuk Haizaki tak bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya.

"Terimakasih."

FIN


End file.
